Many motor vehicles have a mechanical key-in-ignition switch built into the ignition control module that may be used to help generate a variety of functions for the comfort, convenience and security of the driver and passengers of a vehicle. For example, the key-in-ignition switch may be used in combination with a door-open switch to initiate a warning signal to the driver if the key is left in the ignition switch when the driver's door is opened, as required by section 114 of the Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standards (FMVSS 114). When the key is in the ignition switch, an electric signal generated by the key-in-ignition switch is sent to a microcontroller indicating the presence of the key in the ignition switch module. When the driver's door is opened, another switch, the driver's door ajar/jamb switch, changes state. This state change is also detected by the microcontroller. If the microcontroller still detects the presence of the ignition key, it will command a warning chime to be turned on to notify the driver that the key is still in the vehicle.
Some security systems utilize these features to control the vehicle's fuel pump. For example, a conventional security system may disable the vehicle's fuel pump based on the electric signals that are generated when the key is placed in the ignition switch. However, these conventional systems can be readily disabled as they only disable a single component or system of the vehicle and do not utilize a sequentially revolving code or highly secure communications to ensure that the electric signals are not captured and used by thieves to circumvent the security systems. For these and other reasons, conventional security systems do not adequately protect the motor vehicle from thieves and other malicious actors. Accordingly, improved automotive security solutions that better utilize secure communications and multi-point immobilization will be beneficial to consumers.